


Boyfriend-Jacket Style

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kurodai week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Same School!AU, Sharing Clothes, jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi likes wearing Kuroo’s jacket- it makes him feel small and also cozy. He also kinda likes the way Yui chokes on her spit when he shows up to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend-Jacket Style

**Author's Note:**

> for kurodai week day 2: sharing clothes/same team au

Here’s Daichi’s excuse: he had to get home; he was in a hurry; he was already late; it was an honest mistake; besides, they’re friends- a little clothes sharing never hurt anyone.

Here’s the truth: he was in a hurry. He grabbed Kuroo’s jacket. He didn’t realize. He doesn’t really mind.

Daichi runs down the slopping path to their high school, bag thumping against his back. After a while, once he’s near the main road, he slows to a fast walk.

It’s cold and, with some struggle, he pulls on the jacket that was in his hands. He stops in his tracks.

This jacket is too big to be his. This is Kuroo’s jacket, the stupid American footballer one; Daichi’s seen it enough times to know. It’s too big for him, hitting just above his knees while the sleeves cover most of his hands. He swears.

Daichi _could_ run back and trade, but he’s already late so instead he runs home. Kuroo will understand.

His mom smirks at him when he barrels in, and he tries not to overanalyze it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Cap!” Kuroo throws a hand over Daichi’s shoulders as he greets him cheerfully the next day.

“Hey Kuroo,” Daichi greets him back, ducking his head to hide his grin. “I accidentally took your jacket yesterday.” he admits, sheepish.

“Oh so it was _you_ ,” Kuroo exclaims. “I thought Yaku or Suga hid it to mess with me.” He glances down at Daichi and then freezes dead in his tracks, just as they enter the school grounds. Daichi jerks to a halt next to him, and ignores the glares they get from the discipline monitors. They’ve never liked Kuroo, because of his hair and his attitude, and by extension they don’t like Daichi either.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, concerned. “Did you forget your homework or something?” He feels himself start to fiddle with the sleeves of the jacket he’s wearing- they’re perfect fiddling length- and realizes that he’s still wearing Kuroo’s jacket and that Kuroo’s eyes are wide and _oh_ -

“Or something,” Kuroo mutters, and then runs away.

 

* * *

 

Here’s the thing: if Kuroo is slightly infatuated with the way Daichi looks in his jacket, Daichi isn’t entirely opposed. Actually, he isn’t opposed at all. He likes wearing Kuroo’s jacket- it makes him feel small and also cozy. He also kinda likes the way Yui chokes on her spit when he shows up to class a little later that same morning.

“Oh my god.” she whispers, sounding shell-shocked. Daichi grins slyly; Kuroo is really rubbing off on him.

“Daichi... are you wearing Kuroo’s jacket?” she asks, dead serious.

“Yeah,” Daichi says, and takes his seat next to her. He considers taking the jacket off, but really Yui’s face is too priceless to give up.

“Oh my god,” Yui whispers again. “Is everyone who plays volleyball gay?” Now it’s Daichi’s turn to choke on his spit.

“I’m not _dating_ Kuroo!” he protests. Yui raises an eyebrow at him.

“Really?” she asks, rhetorically.

“Really!” Daichi exclaims. “I’m not!” They’re just friends. The expression Kuroo made when he realized Daichi was wearing his jacket meant nothing. He was just surprised.

“Daichi,” Yui looks him straight in the eye. “If you’re not dating Kuroo, why are you wearing his jacket boyfriend-jacket style?”

Daichi can’t answer that. “I like it?” he tries.

“Oh my god,” Yui thumps her head on her desk.

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi finally sees Kuroo again at evening practice. “Hey,” he says, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kuroo jumps.

“H-hey,” he says back, sounding a lot unlike his normal smooth(ish (not really)) self.

“I have your jacket.” Daichi says, shrugging off the jacket in question, and presents it to him. “Here; sorry”

“No problem,” Kuroo replies, almost on reflex, but makes no move to take it back. Instead he stares at it, like it holds the secret to the universe.

Daichi takes a deep breath, and then asks, “Do you like me?” he blurts.

Kuroo’s head shoots up, eyes deer-wide. Daichi barrels on, like a freight train, or a bull. Ah man, Suga is gonna have a field day when he finds out; Yui too. “I mean, I like you, a lot. So if you were to like me too...” he trails off and rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. “If you were to like me too you should probably say it.”

Daichi doesn’t get a real response. Instead he gets Kuroo smashing their lips together and loud applause from their team. The kiss smoothes out and then Kuroo breaks away.

“Please keep wearing my jacket.” he whispers. Daichi nods, a little bit in shock.

They kiss again, soft and sweet, and it tastes like the promise of something special.

 

**Author's Note:**

> was this an elaborate excuse to write a flustered kuroo? maybe.


End file.
